Lilystar's Story
by LightningProwess
Summary: Lilystar travels from kit to leader! Wow, what a journey! Find out about hers now!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Leader: **Granitestar- Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Redfire- Red she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Whiteberry- White she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Honeypaw_

**Warriors:**

Bluesong: Blue she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Rowanpaw_

Firebird: Red tom cat with blue eyes.

Mudfang: Brown tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Thornpaw_

Juniperfur: Blue tom with amber eyes

Orangehorizon: Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Swirlcloud: White tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw: Yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Honeypaw: Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Rowanpaw: Red tom with green eyes

Thornpaw: Black tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Sweetberry: Brown she-cat with blue tail tip, and blue eyes. 3 kits.

Yellowfur: Yellow furred she-cat with gray eyes. 2 kits.

**Kits: **

Lilykit: White she-kit with brown tail tip, and big blue eyes.(Sweet berry)

Foxkit: Red she-kit with amber eyes.(Sweetberry)

Shallowkit: blue she-kit with gray eyes (Sweetberry)

Flowerkit: Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit: blue tom-kit with gray eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Lilystar couldn't swim, but she couldn't let this little kit die.

Lilystar summoned all her courage and jumped into the water.

"Lilystar, no, what in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Shallowpool hissed.

"What I have to do. Like I vowed to StarClan, I will protect my clan!" Water poured over her head, and she couldn't breathe.

_Don't worry, Wolfkit, I'm coming… _Lilystar thought. When she finally reached the kit he was squealing like crazy.

Lilystar gasped, and more water poured into her mouth. Her lungs begging for air, she threw the kit onto the banks of the river.

"Lilystar, hurry!" She heard Goldenstripe scream.

She had protected the tiny kit, now StarClan would protect her.

She finally gave into the waves and let the current and the weight of her fur to drag her into the dark abyss.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Lilykit, Shallowkit, and Foxkit were playing outside of the nursery. They were 5 ½ moons old.

Lilykit tossed the mossball at Shallowkit, who then passed it to Foxkit in a continuous loop.

"Wanna do something else?" Lilykit asked, tossing the ball back to Shallowkit

"Like what?" Foxkit retorted, dropping the ball at her feet.

"Sneak out of camp!" Lilykit suggested.

"In the middle of Leaf-bare?" Shallowkit asked.

"Yeah, we can go through the Dirtplace tunnel! I've heard about a place called Sunningrocks, and it's _always _warm there." Lilykit continued.

Their father Swirlcloud walked up to them.

"Are you kits planning something stupid?" He asked.

_No, we're planning something bold and brave, _Lilykit thought.

"No, we're just talking." She lied. She hated lying to Swirlcloud and she felt bad afterwards.

"Alright, I'm the leader, Lilystar, with her deputy Shallowheart-"

"Can I be Shallowpool instead?" Shallowkit interrupted.

"Fine, with her deputy Shallowpool and he best warrior Foxtail!" A voice sounded behind them,

"I shall take those names into consideration. Lilykit, what do you want your name to be? Besides the 'star' anyways." Granitestar mewed.

"Lilypetal…" Lilykit replied shyly.

"A beautiful name choice." Granitestar smiled, then padded away in thought.

"Are you guys ready?" Lilykit asked. Foxkit and Shallowkit nodded, and Lilykit lead them into the Dirtplace tunnel, and out into the forest.

"Do you guys smell that?" Lilykit asked.

"Yes, Lilystar," Shallowkit replied.

"No, seriously…it smells icky…" Lilykit remarked, crinkling her muzzle.

"Fox!" She heard a warrior patrol cry. Terror screamed inside her as a fox thing jumped out of the bushes, and bit Foxkit. Lilykit yowled in terror as she heard Foxkit's bones crunch, and blood spattered the forest floor. Foxkit squealed in pain for one last time.

"Take them back to camp!" Firebird hissed at Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw nodded, gesturing them towards the camp.

"Wait, what about Foxkit?" Shallowkit asked. Lilypaw knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Shallowkit, but Foxkit is dead…" Rowanpaw mewed.

The walk home was silent. _Foxkit this is my fault…I never should have left camp with you guys! _Lilykit thought.

As they entered the camp, everyone crowded around them, happy to see them.

"Where are my kits? Did you find my kits?" Sweetberry cried, running through the crowd.

"They're here." Rowanpaw said, gesturing to Lilykit and Shallowkit.

"But what about Foxkit?" Sweetberry murmured a panicked look in her eye.

"Sweetberry, Foxkit is dead…I'm sorry, but a fox killed her." Rowanpaw mewed.

"_No! Not Foxkit! No!" _Sweetberry yowled into the air. "Haven't you taken enough from me? StarClan, I've been a good warrior and this is how you repay me?"

"Sweetberry, calm down, it's okay, it'll be fine…" Swirlcloud murmured into her ear.

"How can you say that? Remember the last litter? They all died, too! Must I lose everything?" Sweetberry cried, leaning onto Swirlcloud's shoulder, tears rolling down her eyes.

"It's my fault, Sweetberry," Lilykit spoke. "It was my idea to leave camp…"

"No, darling, don't you say that…it wasn't your fault…I promise you, I will protect you two with the rest of my being." Sweetberry mewed, as if swearing it to StarClan.

_**(Next chapters are shorter **____**)**_


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"From this day forward, you will be known as Lilypaw. Redfire, you are ready for your 2nd apprentice. May you pass down all your courage and strength to this apprentice." Granitestar mewed.

Lilypaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Shallowkit, step forward." Granitestar continued. Shallowkit did as she was told.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Shallowpaw. Bluesong, since Rowanbranch has moved with the warriors, you will mentor Shallowpaw. May you pass down your determination and bravery to this apprentice."

Shallowpaw touched her nose with Bluesong's. Granitestar retreated back into her den. Shallowpaw ran excitedly over to Lilypaw, who was happy and sad.

"What's wrong?" Shallowpaw asked.

"Foxkit should be with us…here…" Lilypaw said, letting her first tear down since Foxkit died.

_Oh, sister, I am here. I will always be here. _Foxkit's voice rang through the wind.

As Foxkit's scent disappeared, more tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Lilypaw, are you okay?" Redfire asked. Lilypaw sniffled, shaking the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." She said.

"Do you want to wait till tomorrow to star training?" Redfire asked. Lilypaw started to panic. Was she showing her weakness?

"No! I'm fine." She hissed. Redfire's gaze softened.

"Come with me." Redfire mewed, heading over to the Medicine Cat's den. _Does she think I'm going insane? _Lilypaw thought.

"Whiteberry," She yowled. The white she-cat walked out of the mouth of her den, sleep still clouding in her eyes.

"Yes, Redfire?" Asked the old she-cat.

"She just broke down." Redfire whispered.

"I'm fine! I'm great. I don't need your help!" She yelled, running out of the den, out of the camp.

She realized where she was with terrified yowl. She was at Foxkit's deathbed. The fox was long gone by now. Foxkit's scent was still there. It was stale, but there.

Why did Foxkit die? Why couldn't it have been me?

Did StarCan have a different destiny for her? Was she special_? _


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lilypaw opened her eyes. Second day as an apprentice, and no progress had been made. "Lilypaw, can I talk to you?" Granitestar mewed. Lilypaw nodded, and followed Granitestar into her den. Granitestar lay down upon her bed and gestured for Lilypaw to sit.

"Lilypaw, are you okay? It's only your second day and your excitement is already gone. What happened to the excited kit you were?" Granitestar asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lilypaw asked.

"Of course," Granitestar replied.

"Ever since Foxkit died, I've felt a massive hole in my heart…" Lilypaw murmured, stifling her tears.

"Can I tell you a story, Lilypaw?" Granitestar asked. Lilypaw nodded.

"Well, when I was a kit, I lost my sister, as well. It was during the night time and we were all asleep. My sister decided to leave the camp alone. We were woken up in the middle of the night by a terrified yowl. We never found her body, I remember talking about it with my leader, too, his name was Orangestar." She mewed sadly.

Lilypaw looked up at the leader.

"Did you ever get over your sister?" Lilypaw asked.

"Oh, yes. I finally figured out that she was always with me, even if I couldn't smell her or see her." Granitestar mewed.

"Do you still miss her? What was her name?" Lilypaw asked.

"Of course I miss her, and her name was Briarkit." Granitestar said.

"Okay, thanks for the story, Granitestar, but there's something I need to do." She mewed, and walked out of the den. She walked up to Redfire, who was sharing a mouse with Firebird.

"Redfire, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I now understand that even if I can't see, smell or feel Foxkit, she's always with me, no matter what." She told her confidently.

"It's alright, Lilypaw, I know you're hurting, I promise, it's okay." Redfire replied, looking at her apprentice with pity.

Lilypaw nodded.

"Let's get started on your training," Redfire exclaimed, walking out of the camp. Lilypaw followed her. "I'm going to show you how to hunt."

"Can I choose where we hunt?" Lilypaw asked.

"Of course," Redfire nodded.

"Lilypaw wove through the trees. She walked over to the place right outside the Dirtplace tunnel.

Horrible flashbacks summoned her tears and pain.

"Lilypaw are you sure about this?" Redfire asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be. I can't avoid this place forever." Lilypaw murmured, stifling even more tears.

_I'm finally free. Foxkit, I will always miss you, but I cannot be disrespectful to my clan. _

After that, the air seemed a little warmer.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lilypaw awoke. She was almost finished with her training, and she was so excited. Puddlepaw and Flowerpaw had recently become apprentices.

It was nice to be with old den mates, and when she had left the nursery, they had only been three moons old.

Whiteberry, the Medicine Cat, had died, leaving Honeystem in charge.

Thorneyes had recently moved to the Warrior's den.

Shallowpaw had decided that the warrior life was not for her, and moved into the Medicine Cat's den.

Sweetberry was expecting more kits, while Bluesong and Mudfang were expecting their first litter.

"Lilypaw, today we're going on a patrol." Redfire shouted.

"Oh, can I come, please, please, please?" Puddlepaw asked, his face filled with excitement.

"Not this time, Puddlepaw." His mentor Swirlcloud said, walking up. Lilypaw felt sorry for the young apprentice, because you could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"But I wanted to go with Lilypaw…" She heard his cry as they walked away.

Redfire and Lilypaw joined Goldenstripe and her apprentice, Flowerpaw. They walked into the forest.

"Why don't we assess their teamwork skills?" Goldenstripe mewed.

"Good idea, you two go hunt together near Sandy Hollow, okay?"

The two apprentices ran to Sandy Hollow, light on their paws, so they didn't scare away any prey.

"Let's scent the air!" Flowerpaw mewed, and Lilypaw nodded.

Thrush, vole, squirrel and…

"Flowerpaw get out of here!" Lilypaw hissed as a familiar bark rang through the air.

The warm, cozy forest became dark and sinister. Flowerpaw ran as far as she could up a tree.

Just when she expected it to, the beast jumped out of a bush.

It's scarlet red fur bristling, and it's fluffy tail shooting up.

Lilypaw collided with the creature and she clawed at its ears.

She jumped on its back, and bit its ears and sank her claws deep into its flesh, clawing its ears, keep protecting Flowerpaw…

"Lilypaw, they're coming!" Flowerpaw called. Lilypaw lost her concentration and the evil being shook her off, hovering over her, drool and foam dripping down its mouth.

She raked her claws against its belly.

The fox barked loudly, and ran off as Redfire and Goldenstripe raced throught the bushes.

_Revenge was sweet. _


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Lilypaw was bloody. Flowerpaw slowly climbed down the tree. The fox had run out of the clearing, over the ShadowClan border.

"What happened?" Redfire demanded.

"I sm-" Lilypaw started.

"She smelled that thing and told me to hide! She saved me! She was amazing!" Flowerpaw squealed.

"What battle moves did you use?" Redfire asked.

"The leap n' hold and the belly rake." She mewed quietly. " I just didn't want Flowerpaw to die like Foxkit did." She mewed.

"Very well, let's get back to camp, I need to speak to Granitestar." Redfire said, leading the way back to camp.

"Let's all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join me here under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Granitestar's mew rang through the air. Lilypaw padded out of the apprentice's den, and over to Highrock.

"Today we are gathered here for two things. One, there was a fox on our territory but it was chased off by a single apprentice, but we encourage the queens to make sure no kits leave the camp. No apprentices may leave without a warrior until we can be sure that fox is no longer our problem. Now, for the second thing, Lilypaw, please step forward." Granitestar explained. Lilypaw stepped up, still bloody with the fox blood.

"I, Granitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Granitestar meowed.

"I do," Lilypaw said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Lilypaw from this moment on you shall be known as Lilypetal. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Granitestar finished.

"Lilypetal, Lilypetal!" The Clan shouted. A feeling of pride burst through her.

"Congrats, Lilypetal." Rowanbranch told her. She blinked at him greatfully.

"Oh, Lilypetal, we are so proud of you!" Sweetberry ran up to her, Swirlcloud with her.

_I did it, Foxkit, I avenged you. Thank you…_


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Lilypetal, your vigil's over, go get some rest." Granitestar meowed. Lilypetal nodded and padded over to the warriors den. She sniffed around and found a nest on the outer ring of them that had no particular scent, and plopped down onto it. Once she closed her eyes, sleep came immediately.

"Lilypetal, its Whiteberry." Lilypetal opened her eyes.

"Whiteberry, hi, how are you?" Lilypetal asked.

"There's no time for that. Listen, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but Foxkit found out and she wants to tell you…so…" Whiteberry finished.

Foxkit tumbled through the grass towards Lilypetal.

"Foxkit! I'm so sorry, it's my fault you died…" Lilypetal meowed.

"No it's not, I died because it was my time. Now, you are destined for greatness, so you must be prepared, because that means pretty hard choices." Foxkit mewed.

"What do you mean, destined for greatness?" Lilypetal asked. Foxkit and Whiteberry started to fade away. "No, don't go…"

She opened her eyes, Rowanbranch was standing there.

"Come on, we're due for the evening patrol." Rowanbranch meowed, and Lilypetal nodded.

"I want to see my mother first." Lilypetal said. Her mother's kits had just been born.

"Lilypetal is that you?" Her mom asked.

"Yup," Lilypetal gave a contorted mew as she squeezed into the nursery.

"I'd like you to meet Amberkit, Berrykit, and Bramblekit." Sweetberry mewed. Their eyes were already opened and they were playing around the nursery.

"Kits, I'd like you to meet Lilypetal." Sweetberry mewed.

"Who's that?" Berrykit piped up.

"Your older sister, Lilypetal. She became a warrior because she chased off a fox all alone, protecting Flowerpaw. So now she's a warrior." Sweetberry mewed. The kits were staring at her in awe.

"I-it was as brave as it sounds. It was all I could do to protect Flowerpaw." Lilypetal said, "I didn't want her to die as Foxkit did. I couldn't save _her." _

"Now, Lilypetal, that was not your fault." Sweetberry told her, sympathetically.

_But it is. It's my fault. Leaving the camp was my idea. _She thought

_No, Lilypetal. You did not force me to leave the camp. I chose to go. _Foxkit's scent filled the air again.

"Oh, Foxkit, you're always with me, I understand that, and I must move on." She whispered after she squeezed out of the nursery, and joined the patrol.

"Are you okay, Lilypetal?" Rowanbranch asked. Lilypetal nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried. What if one of those kits has Foxkit's fate?"


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Everybody, Bluesong's having my kits!" Mudfang yowled.

"Out of my way," Honeystem hissed, running into the nursery.

"Hey, um, Lilypetal, do you want to go hunting?" Rowanbranch asked.

"Sure," She mewed/

"Psst…Lilypetal!" She heard Shallowpaw hiss.

"Just…give me a minute…" She told him. She walked over to Shallowpaw.

"What?" She hissed quietly.

"Since when are you and Rowanbranch together?" Her sister asked her. Lilypetal felt confused.

"What do you mean 'together'? We're just good friends, I promise." Lilypetal hissed. A smirk appeared on Shallowpaw's face.

"I don't think he thinks so." Shallow paw snorted, then walked away.

She backed out of the bushes, and padded back to Rowanbranch.

"So…where do you want to hunt?" Lilypetal asked.

"Um, where do you want to hunt?" He asked, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, okay…how about the Great Sycamore." Lilypetal suggested. But then, she heard something.

"Shh, Berrykit, I can smell Lilypetal!" Amberkit whispered. Lilypetal stalked up to the bush.

"Right you are, you can smell Lilypetal." Lilypetal mewed, frightening the little kits.

"Lilypetal, hi…" Bramblekit mewed nervously.

"C'mon, Sweetberry must be so worried. Shame on you for leaving camp!" Lilypetal hissed.

"The kits followed Rowanbranch and Lilypetal back to camp where Sweetberry was running around franticly.

"Sweetberry, they're right here." Lilypetal yowled, and Sweetberry ran up to her.

"Berrykit? Where's Berrykit?" She demanded. Lilypetal looked behind her and found that it was true, Berrykit had disappeared.

She raced out of camp before anyone could try to stop her. Memories of Foxkit rang through her mind.

"Berrykit, Berrykit!" Lilypetal yowled. Nothing responded, not even the slight breeze in the wind.

_Please, please don't let him be dead!_

"Lilypetal, wait for me! I want to help!" Rowanbranch called to her, running over.

"Thanks," She murmured gratefully.

"No problem," he mewed. They were silent for a moment, and then a scream erupted into the air.

"Help!" _Berrykit!_

She ran and ran, and then she saw Berrykit, but he was cornered! Cornered by a badger!

"B_e_rrykit, run!" She screamed.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Berrykit squirmed under the badger and ran up a tree. Lilypetal and Rowanbranch tackled it. The badger roared, and hit Rowanbranch in the head with its massive paw.

"Rowanbranch!" Lilypetal screamed, furious now, looking at his unconscious body. She dug her claws into the badger's back, fight with all of her pain and struggles.

It roared, shaking her off, and it ran off. Berrykit climbed down from the tree.

Lilypetal ran over to Rowanbranch, and dragged him back to camp by his scruff.

"Lilypetal, you found him! Oh, Berrykit, if you ever do that again…" Sweetberry got too quiet to hear as they entered the nursery.

"Shallowpaw, Honeystem!" She cried. Shallowpaw and Honeystem ran up to him, and carried him into the Medicine Cat's den.

"Lilypetal, come meet Bluesong's kits." Her mom shouted from the mouth of the nursery. Lilypetal nodded and squeezed through the narrow entrance.

"Oh, Lilypetal, I'd like you to meet Silverkit and Morningkit." Bluesong murmured, gesturing to the little, squirming kits.

"Oh, Bluesong, they're beautiful," Lilypetal said, her mood brightening.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Bluesong said. _What's she talking about? She's a senior warrior._

"What do you mean?" Lilypetal asked.

"I mean, that you've gone through some pretty tough times, so it's an honor to know you." Bluesong said, nudging Morningkit. "And if you don't have an apprentice by then, I want you to mentor one of my kits."

"Really? Wow, Bluesong, thank you. What an honor…" Lilypetal blinked at her gratefully.

"Of course, if you aren't busy with your own." Bluesong told her. Lilypetal stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'my own'?" Lilypetal asked. Bluesong looked at her as if she was kidding.

"Your own kits. You're expecting kits." Bluesong told her.

"I…gotta go…" She squeezed out of the nursery, and when hse walked out, Honeystem bolted out of the Medicine Cat's den.

"Rowanbranch is dead!"


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It had been 5 moons since Rowanbranch died, and Lilypetal was now living in the nursery. Bluesong's kits were growing fast. Silverkit was big and strong, but Morningkit was shaking, and she was shaking.

"Oh, Lilypetal, you'll make a great mother. It's too bad that Rowanbranch won't be able to see his first kits being born…" Bluesong mewed. Lilypetal nodded, reminded of her sadness.

"Thank you, Bluesong. You're a great mother, as well. I just am happy for ThunderClan." She told Bluesong. Bluesong looked at her sympathetically.

"How do you do it?" Bluesong asked, looking at Lilypetal. Lilypetal looked at her in confusion.

"Do what?" She asked, and Bluesong gave a slight chuckle, and was silent for a couple of minutes.

"How do you cope with all of this pressure? Everyone expects greatness out of you, and you've lost pretty much everything, how can you possibly do it? I wouldn't be able to if Morningkit or Silverkit died, or Mudfang. You're a great asset to this Clan." Bluesong admitted. For the first time in a long time, Lilypetal saw the fragileness in Bluesong's structure.

"It's not as hard as it looks. All you have to do is keep your head up, and forget the past. I remember Granitestar telling me a story about her sister, Briarkit." Lilypetal smiled at Bluesong, and Bluesong nodded.

"Oh, Lilypetal, I remember that day as well." Granitestar mewed, walking into the nursery. Lilypetal looked up at her. The small leader grew smaller every day.

"Granitestar! What a delight!" Bluesong smiled. Lilypetal laughed.

"Granitestar, there's an emergency! RiverClan is trying to take Sunningrocks!" Sweetberry hissed, running into the nursery. Berrypaw, Bramblepaw, and Amberpaw had all moved to the Apprentice's Den.

"What? I'll be back!" Granitestar yowled. "Redfire, Firebird, Mudfang, Goldenstripe, Bramblepaw, let's go! Sweetberry, stay here and guard the Nursery." Sweetberry nodded, worry in her eyes that her son was about to go into battle. Sweetberry walked outside of the nursery, pacing. A sudden pain filled Lilypetal's body.

"Sweetberry!" She groaned. Sweetberry looked at her, and nodded, running to get Honeystem and Shallowpool, who had recently become a full Medicine Cat. But it was only Shallowpool who came.

"Lilypetal, it'll be okay, I promise, here," Shallowpool handed her a stick. "Bite on this when you feel pain!" And with that, her kitting began.

_Several hours later_

Lilypetal had just finished kitting. She had two kits, a tom and a she-kit.

"What'll you be naming them?" Shallowpool asked. Lilypetal looked at the tiny, squealing kits.

"The she-kit will be Briarkit, and the tom will be Rowankit." She mewed sadly. Shallowpool looked at her. Bluesong had brought her kits back in the nursery.

"But, Shallowpool is it possible that I can be a warrior, and let another queen take care of my kits?" She asked. Shallowpool nodded, and padded out of the nursery.

"Bluesong, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," Bluesong replied.

"I'm going to go back to being a warrior; can you take care of my kits for me?" Lilypetal asked. Bluesong nodded, and Lilypetal nudged her kits over to Bluesong's belly, next to Silverkit and Morningkit, who would be apprentices any day now.

She would be one of their mentors after all.


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"I, Granitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Granitestar asked.

"I do," She replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Amberdawn. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Bramblepaw please step forward." Granitestar mewed. Bramblepaw stepped forward.

"I, Granitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Granitestar repeated.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambletooth. StarClan honors your courage and your independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Granitestar nodded at him. "Berrypaw, please step forward." Berrypaw did as told.

"I, Granitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrybranch. StarClan honors your courage and your independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Granitestar nodded at him.

"Berrybranch, Amberdawn, Brambletooth!" The Clan called.

"And now, ThunderClan, today, we need to welcome two new apprentices! Silverkit, Morningkit please step forward!"

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Silverpaw. Firebird, you are ready for your 3rd apprentice. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice." _So I don't have Silverpaw. _Lilypetal thought.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Morningpaw. Lilypetal, you are ready for your first apprentice. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice." Silverpaw touched noses with Firebird, and Lilypetal touched noses with Morningpaw.

"Silverpaw, Morningpaw, Silverpaw, Morningpaw!"

"When do we start?" Morningpaw asked.

"Right, now, we'll go hunting."

When they got back, Morningpaw dragged a squirrel along with her. Everybody was circled in the middle of the camp. When Lilypetal walked up, she saw Granitestar's limp body, battered and bloody.

"What happened?" Lilypetal hissed.

"RiverClan tried to steal Sunningrocks again. But their deputy, Mooncloud had killed Granitestar!" Redfire mewed sadly. Redfire then leapt onto Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Every cat gathered.

"It is tradition that I must name a deputy before Moonhigh," Redfire began. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Lilypetal will be the new deputy." Redfire looked down at Lilypetal, who was looking back at her in shock.

"I-it's an honor, Redfire, I will fight beside you always." Lilypetal dipped her head.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Rowankit and Briarkit were growing well. Bluesong decided to stay in the nursery to help the small kits grow, to which Lilypetal was grateful for. In the past moon Redstar had lost two of her lives. Morningpaw, Lilypetal's apprentice, ran up to her.

"They want to know who's taking the evening patrol, Lilypetal." Morningpaw said.

"Okay, tell them Firebird will lead the patrol, and tell him to take Silverpaw, Puddleclaw, Flowerseed, and Sweetberry." She mewed. Puddleclaw and Flowerseed had recently become warriors before Amberdawn, Brambletooth, and Berrybranch.

"Okay, I will!" Morningpaw ran over to them, and told them what she had said.

"Are you okay, Lilypetal?" Amberdawn mewed, walking up to her.

"Of course, why do you ask that?" Lilypetal questioned. But she knew why she would. Lilypetal was exhausted, and probably looked like she was as well.

"You just look so tired. I can take Morningpaw out hunting today if you would like," She told her. Lilypetal nodded and blinked gratefully at her.

"Thank you, but if there's any trouble with her, you come wake me up." She ordered. Amberdawn yawned and padded over to Morningpaw.

_(Later)_

"Lilypetal, Lilypetal, wake up!" She heard a familiar voice say that she hadn't heard in moons. Three scents filled her nose.

"Granitestar, Foxkit, Rowanbranch!" She mewed happily.

"Listen, Lilypetal, a disease is going to spread through the camp, and Redstar will lose all her lives…she never even got all nine." Granitestar mewed.

"Wait, what do you mean, she never even got all nine? She's only lost two! She should have seven left!" Lilypetal panicked.

"Lilypetal, trust me, it'll be okay. She only got three because her ceremony was disrupted. That's the only reason. But, listen, you must be careful not to get this disease." Rowanbranch mewed.

Lilypetal was still confused.

"We're serious. There is something special that repels the disease, and that's why we're here. You have to eat Juniper berries. That's why the elder's won't get the disease! Just act like your coughing or something. It'll be okay." Foxkit finished. Lilypetal was about to say something, but their starry figures started fading away into the darkness.

_(After the dream)_

"Lilypetal, hello Lilypetal? Oops, sorry, but we need the evening patrol." Sweetberry squeezed into the den.

"Okay, um, you can lead the patrol, take Puddleclaw, Brambletooth, and if Amberdawn's back take her too." Lilypetal mumbled. Sweetberry nodded and walked out.

But Amberdawn wasn't back, but Morningpaw was.

"Morningpaw, where's Amberdawn?" Lilypetal asked her apprentice.

"She said to go back to camp, because she was going to hunt alone." Morningpaw told Lilypetal. Lilypetal nodded. She walked up to Swirlcloud.

"Swirlcloud, can you take up the duties till I get back?" Lilypetal asked. Swirlcloud nodded. Lilypetal walked back to Morningpaw.

"Okay, take me to where you two separated." Lilypetal mewed. Morningpaw nodded, and squeezed out of the gorse barrier, and up the ravine. Her apprentice was quite strong.

"Around here," She mewed, coming to a spot near the Great Sycamore. Lilypetal tasted the air. Amberdawn's scent was there, but where was Amberdawn. Lilypetal started following the scent. Her scent was getting dangerously close to the RiverClan border…

"Oh no, Riverstone…someone's coming…" She heard Amberdawn mew. _Riverstone? A RiverClan warrior?_

"Amberdawn, what's going on, why is there a RiverClan cat on ThunderClan territory?" Lilypetal hissed. Amberdawn looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, Lilypetal, I-I don't know what happened." She mewed.

"Don't worry; I won't blab it to Redstar. And neither will you, Morningpaw," She turned to address her apprentice, but her apprentice was already on her way back to camp. _Morningpaw what is wrong with you?! _Lilypetal thought. Lilypetal and Amberdawn chased Morningpaw all the way back to the ravine.

"Morningpaw, stop!" Lilypetal shouted. Morningpaw skidded to a stop and turned around. Morningpaw padded back to her mentor.

"You're not going to report Amberdawn to Redstar?" Morningpaw asked, alarm flickering in her eyes.

"No, we're not. Because there are a lot of leaders in the past who have seen cats from other clans." Lilypetal mewed.

"Really, like who?" Morningpaw mewed.

"Like Lizardstar and Riverstar. They were both leaders, but they saw each other." Lilypetal mewed.

"Oh, okay, good enough. I won't tell on Amberdawn. But it's not my fault if Redstar accidently finds out." Morningpaw mewed. Amberdawn thanked them, and went back to camp.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Lilypetal saw a patrol come into the camp. It was of RiverClan. They were bruised and battered.

"Help us, please! ShadowClan has invaded our camp and we need help!" The RiverClan Cat mewed. Redstar nodded and Lilypetal, and Lilypetal made up some patrols.

"Redstar, you lead a patrol of Sweetberry, Puddleclaw, Amberdawn, and Firebird straight with the RiverClan cats, go immediately, and the second patrol of Me, Brambletooth, Flowerstem, Swirlcloud, and Morningpaw!" Lilypetal hissed. "We'll be right behind you!" The first patrol left.

"Lilypetal, can I go? Please? Firebird's my mentor…" Silverpaw asked.

"No, Silverpaw. We also need strong cats to stay here and protect ThunderClan from invading cats. That's your job." She mewed. She flicked her tail and the patrol followed her out of the gorse barrier.

"Okay, Lilypetal, you can count on me, I promise." Silverpaw yowled to her. Swiftly moving through the forest, Lilypetal and her patrol neared the RiverClan border.

"Attack!" Lilypetal heard Redstar yowl for the first patrol. The ShadowClan cats were already greatly outnumbered. Lilypetal knew, even if ThunderClan and RiverClan had numbers, they had a lot of strength. This battle was so far out of the warrior code! Cats were on the ground, bloody, dead, and even left there to die. Even the Medicine Cat of RiverClan had been killed!

"_**For RiverClan!" **_Lilypetal hissed, leading her patrol forward. Cats broke out into battle.

"Thank you, Lilypetal, without you, RiverClan would've been goners for sure!" A RiverClan apprentice mewed, fighting off a huge ShadowClan warrior with her. Lilypetal whipped around and saw a cat standing over Redstar ready to kill her!

"Redstar, no!" Lilypetal hissed, running at the tom. But it was too late, the big tome raked his claws over Redstar's neck, then Lilypetal rammed into the huge tom. _If it's out of the Warrior Code he wants_ _play, that's how we'll play. _Lilypetal hissed.

"You'll lose, pipsqueak." The warrior hissed. His big size didn't faze her. If she could chase off a fox, she'll chase off this warrior!

Lilypetal attacked him, her claws outstretched. She went for the eyes, first. Shock was displayed all over the big tom's figure, so he had no time to protect or defend himself. She scratched his eyes out, blood spattering all around.

The tom barreled out of RiverClan territory. Lilypetal yowled at him,

"Who's gonna lose now?"

"Lilypetal, it's Redstar, she's not doing so well…" Shallowpool mewed, beckoning towards Redstar's body.

"What? No, c'mon Redstar, you'll be okay…don't lose your last life…" Lilypetal pleaded.

"So you know…" Redstar croaked, coughing up blood. "I've wanted to tell you. I knew ShadowClan was up to something. But thanks to you, their leader is blinded…Thank you…" With that, the ThunderClan leader went limp, her breathing came to a stop, and her green eyes clouded over.

"No, Redstar don't leave!" Lilypetal cried. Shallowpool wrapped her tail around her sister's shoulders.

"Go on, go fight, I shall take care of Redstar's body." She mewed. Lilypetal nodded.

The battle had been going on for a while when the deputy of ShadowClan, Tigerstripe, called,

"ShadowClan, retreat!"

Lilypetal was panting heavily. She beckoned her clan with her tail back to camp. Two warriors had been lost, including Swirlcloud and Redstar. They all chipped in to carry their bodies back to camp.

Once they were back, Lilypetal climbed onto highrock, and yowled,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at highrock for a Clan meeting!" The whole clan gathered round. Sweetberry looked especially sad, for she had lost her mate.

"As you all know, Redstar and Swirlcloud have left us to join StarClan! Redstar should have 4 lives left, but the truth is she never got all nine! She only got three, because her ceremony was interrupted." The Clan all gasped in shock. "And, we have two apprentices who have proved they have what it takes to become warriors. Morningpaw and Silverpaw, please step forward." The two apprentices were happy, and bounded forward, together.

"I, Lilypetal, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Morningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Morningfrost. StarClan honors your strength and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"I, Lilypetal, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverdawn. StarClan honors your intelligence and your independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Silverdawn, Morningfrost, Silverdawn, Morningfrost!"


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen(**Short author's note at the bottom)**

"Lilypetal, when will we be leaving for Highstones?" Shallowpool asked.

"Immediately. As soon as I name my deputy." While her clan was still gathered, she yowled,

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Goldenstripe will be the new deputy." She mewed.

"Goldenstripe, Goldenstripe!" The clan called.

"Shallowpool, let's go! We need to leave now, or we won't make it by Moonhigh!" Lilypetal mewed. Shallowpool and Lilypetal walked out of camp. Most of the way through ThunderClan territory, they were silent.

"You've gone through a lot to be here, Lilypetal." Shallowpool mewed. Lilypetal nodded, thinking back to when she was with Foxkit, Rowanbranch, even her father was gone. Oh well, she had to put her clan first.

"Yeah, I know, but it's all worth it, if I get to help my Clan." Lilypetal mewed. As they crossed the WindClan border, they were stopped by a patrol.

"What business do you have here?" A WindClan she-cat called Breezewing growled.

"We are going to the Moonstone. We have a right to pass through." Lilypetal mewed.

"Why? Is Redstar okay?" Heatherclaw, the deputy, asked.

"Redstar's dead." Lilypetal said. The patrol gave them sorrowful looks, and let them pass.

(Lilystar's Nine Lives)

When they got to the moonstone, Lilypetal and Shallowpool pressed their noses up to the stone.

When Lilypetal opened her eyes, nine cats surrounded her.

"Foxkit, Rowanbranch, Granitestar, Redstar, Swirlcloud, Puddleclaw, Whiteberry, Honeystem, and Lizardstar!" She called.

Foxkit stepped forward first,

"I give you this life with love; use it to show your love and appreciation to your Clan." A sweet feeling swirled throughout Lilypetal's body. Why couldn't she stay like this forever?

Next was Granitestar, the black cat stepped forward, touching her nose to Lilypetal's.

"I give you this life with courage; use it to put your Clan first." Unprepared for this, a searing pain whipped throughout her body. She wished this pain would end soon. Granitestar stepped away.

Next was Rowanbranch. Lilypetal's former mate now had starry paws. She was sad that he didn't get to see Briarkit and Rowankit.

"I give you this life with strength; use it to protect your Clan with all of your being." More pain went through her body, but it hurt even more as her mate stepped away.

Next was Redstar, the three-lived leader still had her dark red fur, even with the stars among it.

"I give you this life with independence; use it to know your judgment from others." More burning hot pain that Lilypetal wanted gone, forever, she never wanted to feel this again, but she knew she had to.

Next was Swirlcloud, her father had only died a few hours earlier.

"I give you this life with determination, use it to help your Clanmates see eye-to-eye." Her father stepped away, the last time she had seen her father, his white fur was stained with blood.

Next was Puddleclaw, who had died along with her father, fighting the same warrior as he had.

"I give you this life with faith; use it to believe in your Clanmates." He mewed before stepping away.

Honeystem was next; her deep yellow fur was filled with stars.

"I give you this life with compassion; use it to know how others are feeling." Even though the pain was almost unbearable, she still had missed Honeystem so much, that the pain of seeing her again was greater than when Lilypetal received her life.

Whiteberry, her medicine cat always had a sharp tongue but a sweet heart.

"I give you this life with understanding; use it to understand what your Clan tells you."

Last was Lizardstar, she had not known this leader, because he was leader before Granitestar.

"I give you this life with humor; use it to brighten the moods of those around you."

"We all name you Lilystar." All nine cats said.

"Lilystar, Lilystar !"

**"There is evil coming! Evil! A kit will be born that should not have been born!" **Granitestar hissed loudly, in an abnormal voice.

**(The next chapter will be the last, sadly, so enjoy this while you can!)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

It had been a few moons since Lilystar became leader, so much had changed. Goldenstripe had decided to move to the elders den, along with Bluesong. Firebird had taken Goldenstripe's position as deputy, and had a warrior mooning over him. Silverdawn had taken quite an interest in her former mentor.

"Firebird, can I talk to you, please?" Silverdawn asked, gesturing her former mentor to follow her. Lilystar, with her natural nosy nature, followed them. She wanted to know what Firebird would say to Silverdawn.

"Come on, what's the matter with you?" Silverdawn hissed at him, obviously there had been something going on between the two warriors.

"The problem is that I saw the day you were kitted!" He hissed. Silverdawn gave him a mean look, and stomped off into the forest.

"Whatever, it's kinda too late for you to be mad now!" She hissed as she went farther into the forest. Lilystar was getting nervous for the old warrior.

"Silverdawn, wait!" Yowled Firebird. Firebird chased after Silverdawn until they were both out of Lilystar's sight. _Oh, StarClan let Silverdawn have mercy on Firebird. _Lilystar thought. _Good luck, _she heard Foxkit's voice whisper in the wind.

Lilystar walked over to Brambletooth. Her brothers and sister were growing very well. Amberdawn, Brambletooth, and Berrybranch were almost senior warriors! It seemed to Lilystar, they were only kits yesterday. Lilystar's kits, Briarpaw and Rowanpaw, were already apprentices.

"Brambletooth, how are your kits?" Lilystar asked. Brambletooth had his first litter of kits with his mate Flowerstem.

"Juniperkit and Foxkit are great," He mewed. He had named his kit after Lilystar's sister, in honor of her sudden death.

"That's great, Brambletooth. But I need to speak to Morningfrost, so if you'll excuse me," She murmured, squeezing past him, into the nursery where Morningfrost was nursing her kits with Berrybranch, Seedkit and Wolfkit.

"Morningfrost, I need to ask you something." Lilystar mewed. Morningfrost nodded.

"Is there anything going on with Silverdawn and Firebird?" She asked. The perfect person to know would be Silverdawn's sister!

"Yeah, at least that's what she told me. She said they were fighting lately, though." Morningfrost told her. Lilystar knew there was something going on. Silverdawn must have told him something that made him mad. _The problem is I saw the day you were kitted! _Firebird had said that, but why?

"Is there something that she said to you that would've made Firebird mad?" Lilystar asked. Morningfrost shifted uncomfortably. Lilystar was scared, she didn't know what had happened.

"She's going to have kits." Morningfrost mewed. Lilystar looked at her in confusion.

"Why would Firebird be mad at th-" Then she recalled what the older warrior had said. _The problem is that I saw the day you were kitted! _That's why! Lilystar raced out of the nursery without saying goodbye to Morningfrost. Firebird was back in camp, eating a mouse.

"Firebird, why are you mad at Silverdawn for having kits? It's kind of your fault, too!" Lilystar hissed at her deputy. He looked at her in shame.

"Because, I was there when she was born! I saw her as a kit! I must be way too old for her anyways. Bluesong would want better for her!" He sighed. Lilystar looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Are you kidding me? Bluesong would admit that there is no better for her daughter! You're the deputy, nobody else. Just so you know…" Lilystar reminded him. Firebird looked at the ground.

"Then I shall speak to her and find out." He murmured. He got up and walked into the Elder's den. _Bluesong, I hope you realize what he means to your daughter and you except him! _Lilystar thought. _It'd be kinda too late if you didn't anyways, _

"Lilystar!" She heard Bluesong call from the Elder's Den. Lilystar walked into the Elder's den.

"Do you approve of them?" Bluesong asked. Lilystar looked from Firebird, who had a pleading look in his eye, and to Bluesong.

"I do," She murmured.

**(this is the end of the book, sadly, but Silverdawn's story continues in A New Dawn. Lilystar's word is law, so if she approves of them, Bluesong has to! Lilystar made one young cat and one old cat very happy ;))**


End file.
